fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 6
PM Rook: LAST TIME on the Fourth Empire, you guys totally went to a brothel, where you met the Countess Varia, a succubus from Sigil who is an acquaintance of Canto and Kysthic, Kite's mentor. You had a very nice dinner, in which she told you about a theft she wanted you to investigate -- a painting was stolen from her, not valuable on its own but possessing sentimental value to her. It was stolen by a human fella named Thren Repedes. PM Rook: The painting was called 'Lack of Sunset Over Sigil.' You interviewed Bertrand, who had been with Thren previous to his stealing the painting and leaving. PM | Edited 4:14:14 PM Kite: ((Me too!)) PM Rook: Varia had the painting scried on earlier in the day, and it was sitting in a warehouse. Repedes was a crony of Lord Carrick, which attaches him to the Rannon Embassy in Song's Heart. She had said that Repedes was known to mostly hang about the Waterfront Ward, where, of course, warehouses are plentiful. PM Ander: ((And, iirc, we planned to pay those warehouses a visit tonight)) PM Rook: There are hundreds of warehouses. PM Rook: Just going door to door is not terribly efficient and would take you at least a month. PM Vydea: (True, but fancy-pants in the warehouse district would probably stand out and people that work the area might have seen them? Or would that still be too much to deal with? PM Rook: The investigation is up to you, I'm just saying, there's a lot of warehouses. PM Ander: ((We left the brothel, right?)) PM Rook: ((Nope.)) PM *** Ander turns to Varia. "Do you happen to know anyone in charge of the Waterfront or keeps watch there whom we could speak to?" *** PM Rook: Also, the offer was 500 gold and vouchers to avail yourselves of the services of Countess Varia's House of Delights if you retrieve the painting. That's all she cares about, getting the painting back. PM Rook: She thinks. "Yes. Look up Gjantl at a pub called the Longshoreman's Daughter. Tell him I sent you. He has a pretty good handle on what's going on at the docks." PM *** Kite nods. *** PM Ander: "Thank you. We shall be back with the painting." PM Kite: Or a good explanation as to why not. PM Rook: Varia nods! PM Vydea: Let's focus on the first one. PM *** Ander goes back to the carriage. *** PM *** Kite follows. *** PM Rook: So you guys leave, and head back to the Unicorn. PM Rook: You can change, arm up, whatever. PM Rook: Canto suggests you armor up if you have it -- you should look like adventurers. PM Ander: "...I am good to go to this Longshoreman's Daughter is everyone else is." PM Rook: Vashti has something to deal with at her shop, so she excuses herself. PM *** Kite puts her armor on. It's leather. *** PM *** Vydea will also excuse herself to change. She comes back wearing darkish color clothes, but no visible armor or weapons... just an overstuffed backpack. *** PM Rook: Canto and Kysthic sit down at a table in the Unicorn and order some drinks. They're helping. PM *** Ander will sit with them, as she comes pre-armored. *** PM Rook: So you guys are all ready to head out. PM *** Kite leaves her kitty at home. *** PM Ander: ((Daneel, do you go to change?)) PM Vydea: I'm excited. Are you excited? PM *** Daneel just grabs his bag but otherwise doesn’t change his clothes. Or obviously armor up. *** PM *** Ander orders Daneel a drink before we go as apology for tackling him earlier. *** PM Ander: "I am very excited." PM Kite: I am determined. PM Ander: "What day is it today?" PM Daneel: I guess I am too, this is quite new to me. PM | Edited 4:42:02 PM Rook: Canto eyes you all. "Well, you look like adventurers. What are you still doing here?" PM *** Kite nods and heads out! *** PM *** Vydea smiles. "After you guys." *** PM Ander: "...do any of you know how to get to this Longshoreman's Daughter or how far it is?" PM Kite: No. PM Vydea: Sure! It's in the Waterfront Ward. PM Kite: From there, we ask directions. PM Rook: It's about eight in the evening. It's dark, but there's still plenty of people about. PM Rook: And there are two moons, so the nights are pretty bright, usually. PM *** Ander follows those who actually know where they're going. She will also let the better talkers ask directions. *** PM Rook: You guys make your way to the Waterfront pretty easily. PM *** Vydea approaches someone who looks like they belong down here. "Hi! I was hoping you might be able to point us to the Longshoreman's Daughter. The bar, not the girl." *** PM Rook: You approach a bored looking Songwatcher, posted on a streetcorner, and he points you in the right direction. Before long, you're in front of a small pub, with raucous music coming from the interior. PM Kite: ... do we have a plan? PM Ander: "Ask him to point us in a direction, go there, punch anyone in our way." PM Kite: Ah, the direct method. PM Vydea: Punching might not be the best choice here, Ander. PM Vydea: It might be, but we should probably gauge the room first. PM Ander: "I will ask before punching. I'm not a savage." PM Vydea: First step, though, is to ask this... Gjantl if he's seen any redheads around. PM *** Ander enters the bar. *** PM Kite: ... I will try to remain quiet. PM Rook: The bar is pretty lively! A bard on the stage plays an elaborate accordion and sings a song about a frisky kraken. A bunch of salty sailor types are clustered around a table playing some dice game. PM *** Vydea heads to the bar. *** PM *** Ander follows *** PM *** Kite observes the dice game. *** PM Rook: They're gambling, doing some kind of dice poker/Yahtzee variant. PM Rook: There's a wood elven woman with a badass looking sidecut and an eyepatch cleaning glasses behind the bar. She looks up at Vydea as she approaches. PM *** Vydea smiles. "What's the house specialty?" *** PM Rook: Elf: Ale with a fancy little umbrella in it. PM Ander: "We are looking for someone named Gjantl." PM Vydea: Sold. PM Rook: She gets Vydea an ale with a fancy little umbrella in it, and looks at Ander, pointing over toward a darkened corner. PM *** Ander looks over at the corner. *** PM Vydea: Thanks. What do I owe you? PM Rook: You see a shadowed figure over there, hidden under a wide-brimmed hat. PM Rook: Elf: 5 copper. PM *** Vydea sets 6 on the bar and takes her drink. "Shall we?" *** PM *** Kite heads over there. *** PM *** Ander nods and heads over *** PM *** Daneel follows the group. *** PM Rook: There's hooting and hollering from the gamblers, nd you go over to the indicated darkened corner. The figure under the hat shifts a little, noting your presence. PM Ander: "Gjantl?" PM Rook: A raspy voice responds. "Gjantl is me. Who sent ya?" PM Vydea: Countess Varia. We're looking into something for her. PM Rook: There's a low, raspy chuckle. "Ah, of course Varia sends you. Who are you looking for?" PM Ander: "A man. Thren Repedes." PM Ander: "Red hair, green eyes, scruffy beard." PM Rook: The figure was taking a drink of his glass, but he stops, and slams his other hand down on the table. The hand is blue and scaly and much smaller than you expect. "Repedes!" He screeches in a voice much higher than it was a few moments ago. "What has he done now?" He tilts his head, and you realize that you're talking to a fairly adorable Kobold under that big hat. PM Ander: "...you know him, then?" PM *** Kite blinks. *** PM Rook: Gjantl: Yess, of course. He laughed at my hat. PM Vydea: It might be best if we kept that to ourselves for now, but if you know where in the warehouses he frequents or might have stashed a stolen painting, it would be helpful. PM Daneel: I have no clue why he would laugh, it is a very nice hat. PM Kite: Yes. PM Rook: Gjantl nods, as if this is an obvious fact. "Humans got no taste." PM Rook: Gjantl: He's a slippery one. He been dealing lately with a big human muckymuck. Acts like this makes him better'n he was. PM Ander: "Carrick?" PM Rook: Gjantl: That's the one! PM Daneel: How long has he been working with Carrick? PM Rook: Gjantl: Been tight for the last week. PM Vydea: You know where we can find him? PM Ander: "Maybe somewhere in the Warehouse District?" PM Rook: Gjantl: You mean Carrick? PM Vydea: Repedes. Do you know why they were working together? PM Rook: Gjantl: No. But he's been tossing a lot of money around and bragging about friends in high places. PM Rook: And you do know that Repedes was admitted to Varia's House of Delights because Carrick recommended him. PM Rook: Gjantl: Now, I don't know anything about him and warehouses, but Carrick has been seen coming out of a warehouse on pier 107. PM Kite: That narrows it down quite a bit. PM Vydea: That's great! Thank you. PM Rook: Gjantl: For the past couple of weeks. PM Ander: "Weeks?" PM Rook: Gjantl: Yep. PM Kite: Intriguing. PM Vydea: I wonder if that's where he's had his lab set up. PM Vydea: We should go check it out. PM *** Ander nods and hands Gjantl two gold pieces. "If anyone asks, you've never seen us." *** PM Rook: Gjantl pockets the money. "You adventurers? What're you called?" PM Ander: "Good question." PM Vydea: Ooh. That's a good one. PM Ander: "...yeah, that's not bad, right?" PM Kite: We have not yet selected a name. PM *** Vydea finishes her drink before we head out. *** PM Rook: Gjantl: Nah. Big decision. Take your time. But if you ever need info on the Waterfront Ward, you come to Gjantl. PM Vydea: We'll do that. Thanks! PM Vydea: Hey! By the way, would you mind signing my book? PM *** Vydea holds out her autograph book and a pen. *** PM Rook: He eyes Vydea. "Why?" PM *** Vydea shrugs. "I collect them from interesting people. Look! I even got Countess Varia's." *** PM Rook: Gjantl: ... I'll pass. I don't much like signing things. PM *** Vydea shrugs and puts the book away. "That's ok. Maybe next time." *** PM Ander: "...we should go." PM Vydea: Thanks again! PM *** Vydea leaves the mug on the bar with a smile and a wave to the bartender and heads out. *** PM *** Daneel heads out as well. *** PM *** Ander goes with everyone. *** PM *** Kite too! *** PM *** Ander turns to Kite as we leave. "Anything interesting happen with the dice game?" *** PM Kite: No. Just a game. PM *** Ander nods and heads for the warehouses. *** PM Rook: You head down to pier 107? PM *** Ander does *** PM *** Kite sticks with the others. *** PM *** Vydea does too! But... keeping an eye out for suspicious redheads with too much money bc it'd be hard to explain that. *** PM Rook: Give me perception checks, then. PM Ander: ((15)) PM Vydea: ((11)) PM Daneel: (( 7 )) PM Rook: You do not notice any redheads. PM Rook: The warehouse in question is pretty small, all things considered, taking up about half the dock. There is a boat docked there right now, but it all seems locked down -- you don't see anyone. PM Ander: "Vy, you're good at locks, right?" PM Vydea: Sure. PM Vydea: ((Are there any windows we might be able to peek into?)) PM Rook: Yep. PM Rook: They're kind of high up, though, on the second story. mostly to let light in more than anything else. PM Vydea: ((Are they climbable at all? I just want to make sure I'm not gonna open the door into a mob)) PM Ander: ((Any chance I could pull some bad ass flips to get up there?)) PM Rook: No, it's mostly flat, so it'd be Athletics to pull yourself up. PM *** Vydea will quietly head to one of the doors to listen for movement inside. *** PM *** Ander will try climbing anyway, cause what the hell. *** PM Ander: ((6!)) PM Rook: You just can't find enough purchase. PM Rook: It's like the warehouse was built to prevent people from being able to climb through the windows and plunder the treasures inside. PM *** Ander grumbles *** PM Rook: Give me a perception check, Vydea. PM | Edited 6:06:20 PM Vydea: ((24, 18 stealth if i need it)) PM Rook: And the rest of you, too, give me perception checks as youre looking at the building. PM | Removed 6:09:02 PM Ander: This message has been removed. PM Ander: ((18)) PM Daneel: (( 9 )) PM *** Vydea checks the door for traps because how do stealthy types play this game? and then pulls some picks from her belt and starts at unlocking the door. *** PM Rook: Kite? PM Rook: Investigation to search for traps. PM Vydea: (THERE ARE NO TRAPS. nat 1 for 5.) PM Rook: Actually there is, you're pretty sure. As you go to unlock the door, there's a weird resistance, and a piece of metal that gleams ominously in the moonlight. You think that's a trap. PM *** Vydea stops, pulls her pick out carefully, and baaaaaaaacks away. *** PM Vydea: ((There's other doors, right? lol)) PM Rook: Yep. PM *** Vydea will try a different one! lol *** PM Vydea: ((23 perception for listening, 10 investigation for traps)) PM Rook: You don't hear anything, and no traps on this door. PM *** Ander whispers to the group. "Someone's inside." *** PM *** Vydea tries to unlock it, quietly. *** PM Ander: "I can see light moving inside. This door should put us far enough away to get the jump on them." PM Vydea: (21 thieves tools) PM Kite: ((Annnnnd phone.)) PM Rook: We'll pause for a moment, I need to use the restroom anyway. PM Kite: ((Back!)) PM Rook: Okay. You unlock the door easily! PM *** Vydea opens it quietly to look inside! *** PM Rook: There is darkness. Half-elves got darkvision, right? PM Vydea: Yep. PM Rook: You don't see anyone in the vicinity. Just stacks of crates. PM *** Vydea gestures to the others to follow then sneaks inside. *** PM *** Ander follows, staying close, as she cannot see. *** PM Rook: Everyone give me a perception roll. PM Daneel: (( 15 )) PM Vydea: (jfc... 6. nat 1 again) PM Rook: Hah. PM Ander: ((16)) PM Rook: Kite? PM Rook: Okay. Ander and Daneel, you guys see some light coming from deeper in teh warehouse, though your view is obstructed to the source. PM *** Ander whisper shouts. "HIDE!" *** PM Kite: ((4.)) PM *** Kite isn't sure where to go. She's not very hidey. *** PM Rook: The light isn't moving. PM *** Vydea blinks, but tucks away into a corner separate from the others. *** PM *** Ander tries to approach, quietly, if possible. *** PM Rook: But gimme a stealth check, Ander. PM Ander: ((22)) PM *** Daneel will move forwards a little to try to get a better view of the light. *** PM Rook: Stealthily? PM *** Kite tries to hide. *** PM Daneel: (( 13 on stealth )) PM Rook: Well, Ander and Daneel are moving closer. Is Kite? PM Kite: ((Sure, why not! 10.)) PM *** Vydea wants to try climbing the crates to see if she can get a better view. (but only got a 9 stealth) *** PM Rook: Ander sneaks forward, and spots a lone figure sitting in a little... cubby of crates, with a lantern and some books. It's a skinny human fellah. PM Ander: ((red hair?)) PM Rook: Nope, dark brown. PM Rook: How close do you get? PM Ander: Not too close. I try to stay out of the light. PM Ander: Can I see the painting? PM Rook: You don't really get a great view, you can ust see his head. He's looking down at something. Then his head snaps up and he looks around. PM *** Ander runs up and tries to take him out quick and quiet. *** PM Ander: ((14 to hit, 8 Dam)) PM Rook: INitiative rolls, everyone! PM Ander: ((23)) PM Ander: ((sorry, everyone)) PM Vydea: (21 WHAT DID YOU DOOOOO lol) PM Daneel: ((10 )) PM Rook: Kite? PM Ander: ((She got a 10)) PM Rook: Ander is first, and she runs up and smacks the guy. He seems a bit confused, but remains conscious. PM Rook: Vydea! PM Ander: ((Can I get a bonus attack?)) PM Ander: ((Bonus action attack?)) PM Rook: Go ahead. PM Ander: ((19, another 8 dam)) PM *** This message has been removed. *** PM Rook: That does not hit, as he holds up a hand and your blow smacks into an invisible shield of force. PM Rook: Now it's Vydea's turn. PM Ander: "Fucking magic" PM Rook: You can get closer and take stock of the scene. Give me a perception check. PM *** Vydea has no idea what is happening right now! But she'll move up so she can see where Ander went, quietly. *** PM Vydea: 14 PM | Edited 7:05:42 PM Rook: IT's not hard to spot the situation. You see ander and this thin human male, lit by lantern light, in this little area. There is a half finished plate of food and some books, and several smaller boxes neatly stacked up with the same seal on it -- a black lily design, stamped on each of them. PM Rook: You also spot a rolled up canvas that might be the painting. PM *** Vydea will try to grab the canvas while the guy's distracted, preferably without being seen if I can do all that. *** PM Rook: You can try it next round, especially if you wanna stay unseen. GImme a stealth roll. PM Vydea: (9) PM Rook: Next it's his turn! PM Rook: How many hit points do you have, Ander, and Vydea? PM Ander: ((16)) PM Vydea: (10) PM Rook: Okay, here's what happens. Ander is punching at this guy, and Vydea sneaks around, trying to get at the painting behind Ander and the mage. But he gestures, and blasts out a bright display of colors, and you're both caught it in, and dazzled. You're both blinded for the next round, until his next turn. PM Rook: He then draws out a whistle, and blows into it. You don't hear anything! And now it's Kite's turn. PM *** Kite heads forward. "... excuse me. I am not entirely certain what's going on. Are you?" *** PM Rook: Gimme a persuasion roll, Kite. PM Kite: ((9. Uff.)) PM Rook: He looks at you. "You're tresspassing, is what's going on, and this one attacked me. You can leave, if you want, but I will be telling the guards." PM Rook: Anything else you wanna do? PM Kite: That is for the best, I think. Thank you. PM *** Kite will wait for the others to unfreeze. *** PM Rook: Daneel, you're up. PM *** Daneel will cast magic missile. *** PM Rook: At who? PM Daneel: The guy , can I not see him from where I am? PM Rook: You can see him. PM Rook: You come out, and move your hands, and darts of force lance out at him. He holds up that shimmering barrier that he used to block Ander's attack, and the missles fly into them, dissipating harmlessly. PM Rook: EVeryone roll perception now. Ander and Vydea, roll with disadvantage. PM Vydea: (18) PM Ander: ((7, the magic is gone)) PM Kite: ((17.)) PM Daneel: (( 9 )) PM Rook: An arrow wizzes by your head, kite, and embeds itself in a nearby crate. PM Rook: Daneel, you get hit by an arrow, and take 4 damage. PM Rook: Ander! You're up, and you're blind. PM *** Kite eyes the shooters. *** PM Rook: You did hear the arrows behind you. PM Ander: ((The arrows came from behind me?)) PM Rook: You just hear them somewhere, whipping through the air. PM Rook: Not near you. PM Rook: Ander? PM *** Ander casts faerie fire on the 20 feet behind me. *** PM Ander: ((Just 20 feet out behind me is coated in faerie fire, see if it reveals anything)) PM Rook: ust so you know, that would hit Kite and Daneel, making them easier to hit. PM *** Ander does not know they're there. She is blind. *** PM Rook: Okay! It is sparkle city out there. Like a Daft Punk concert. PM Ander: ((Wait!)) PM Ander: ((I would've heard them whizz by, I would have thrown it in the opposite direction of Kite and Daneel)) PM Rook: What's teh range on FF? PM Ander: ((It's a 20 ft cube I can cast up to 60 feet away.)) PM Ander: ((I am casting it, like...5 feet away from me.)) PM Rook: Okay. PM Rook: Nothing is illuminated but the scenery, then ,they're further way than that. PM Rook: Vydea. PM *** Vydea will try to remember what's around her and duck away behind some crates to hide until she can see again. *** PM Rook: Okay, gimme a stealth roll at disadvantage. PM Vydea: (11.)) PM Rook: You... think you're hidden okay? PM Rook: Now it's the mage's turn, and your vision clears up. Just for future reference, you can hold your turn, and take a lower number in the initiative order in the future. PM Ander: ((I didn't know it was just gonna wear off)) PM Rook: ((Nope. Just saying for future reference.)) PM Rook: Also, the mage's Shield goes away. He looks at Kite and shoots a Fire Bolt at her, but whiffs it, and it splashes harmlessly against a nearby pillar. PM Rook: [ PM Rook: Kite! PM *** Kite runs for the canvas and if she has time, opens it to look at it. *** PM Rook: Yeah, I would say you can do that, give me a general athletics check. PM Kite: ((11.)) PM Rook: YEah, that's fine, you go past him. He thinks about using his reaction on an attack of opportunity, but he remembers he's a Wizard and doesn't. PM Rook: You get the canvas, and open it up, and it does match Varia's description. PM Rook: The wizard blinks, surprised. PM Rook: Daneel! PM Kite: Good. PM *** Daneel will cast firebolt on the most flammable looking crate or object in the direction the arrows came from. *** PM Rook: Roll to hit. PM Rook: You do so! You launch a little bolt of flame in the direction of the arrow tha thit you, and a crate catches on fire, illuminating a suddenly squawking mass of black feathers that you can identify as a Kenku. PM Rook: Roll a d20, Daneel. PM Daneel: (( 14 )) PM Rook: Okay, you're fine. PM Rook: So one Kenku is going to be hopping away from the fire. PM Rook: The other is going to take another shot at Daneel. PM Rook: And I'm pretty sure a 23 hits. You take 5 more damage from a second arrow. PM Rook: Basicaly, both Kenku were up on crates, on either side of the party. Daneel effectively got the one on your right out of the combat for now. PM Rook: Ander! PM *** Ander seems very disoriented but knows one thing. ...PUNCHING! Two more attacks on wizard dude! *** PM Ander: ((18 and 25 to hit, 6 and 5 damage)) PM Rook: He puts up a shield again, so the first one doesn't land, but the second does. PM Ander: "I. HATE. MAGIC!" PM Rook: Vydea? PM Vydea: (Can i see everything now? Am i closer to a kenku or the wizard? ) PM Rook: The Wizard? Man, I have to learn to use the stupid map thing, I am lousy at setting scenes. PM Rook: The Kenku is about 40 feet away from you and about fifteen feet up, on a stack of crates. PM Rook: That's why he was shooting arrows. PM *** Vydea will try to get behind the wizard guy, pull a dagger out of her clothes, and shank him in the kidney. *** PM Rook: Roll to hit! You can sneak attack, since Ander is there. Not that it's necessary, that's enough to knock him out. PM Vydea: (18, 6) PM Rook: ACutally ,wait, no, that doesn't get past his Shield. PM Rook: Sorry. PM Rook: He's next, and his shield goes down, and he drops to his knees. "I surrender! the gold ain't worth it." PM Rook: He blows in the whistle again, and the Kenku stand down. PM Kite: I don't care. PM *** Vydea kinda pokes him with the dagger. "Gold from who? Where's Repedes?" *** PM Rook: He points at the crates behind him, marked wth the black lily. "Those are the artifacts." PM Rook: Mage: Damn, I dunno, he just dropped the painting off and left... wait, that's what you were after? PM Ander: "Who are you?" PM Vydea: "Carrick's smuggling Misrule artifacts?" PM Rook: Mage: I'm Simon Errol. I was just hired to watch em'. PM Ander: "...wait...if that's what these are...Daneel, did you just set fire to a Misrulian artifact?" PM *** Daneel will limp forward a bit “maybe, does it matter?” *** PM Kite: ... PM *** Kite rolls the painting back up, gently. *** PM Rook: he indicates the three smaller crates behind him again. The only crates with the black lily stamped on them. The rest in the warehouse don't have the stamp. PM Vydea: (16 insight. is he giving up the info too easily?) PM Daneel: We should probably take those as well. PM *** Kite is trying to decide if this is theft. Also, if it's a good idea regardless. *** PM Ander: "I'm betting Canto and Alo would like to know about these, yeah." PM Rook: The Kenku are putting the fire out. PM Daneel: We should probably leave soon before someone else comes. PM Vydea: Agreed. PM | Edited 8:10:15 PM Ander: "Yeah. Kite, can you help me grab the artifacts? I have a feeling the good Lord Carrick won't report his stolen goods stolen." PM Kite: Yes. PM *** Kite will try! *** PM *** Vydea asks the guy, "Is it Carrick? Have you seen him?" *** PM Rook: SImon: He comes through sometimes, yeah, but I really, really don't know much. PM Ander: "You can name both Thren and Carrick, though? And place them here?" PM Rook: Simon: Yeah. PM Vydea: I suggest you disappear before Carrick starts wondering where his stuff got off to. I hear he's not very kind to people who fail him. (Totally trying to get him to run instead of blaming us for it) PM *** Daneel will head to the door we came in to try and see if anyone is coming. *** PM Ander: "...Hey Vy...he seems awfully scared. Maybe we can provide him a safe hiding place?" PM *** Ander pulls out the Rod of Rattening. *** PM Kite: ... it would be extremely safe. PM Vydea: ....a temporary one. PM Ander: "You, Simon. You are in a very bad spot. Would you be willing to tell the guard what you've seen here?" PM Ander: "We know someone who would listen and could maybe provide protection." PM Rook: Simon: ... all right. PM *** Ander hands him the rod. "Press that button, please." *** PM *** Ander is grinning so big right now. *** PM Rook: Nothing happens. PM *** Ander frowns. "...the fuck?" *** PM Vydea: Try again. Sometimes it takes a press or two. Try the other one. PM | Edited 8:17:57 PM Rook: He presses it a second time, and sudenly there's a very surprised rat. PM Vydea: Stablemaster? PM *** Ander will go and try to lift crates. Two if she can. *** PM Rook: You can get two. They're not big. PM Ander: ((For the sake of time, can we say we leave with Simon the rat in Kite's pocket and the three crates?)) PM Rook: Yep. And the painting. PM *** Kite will indeed pick up and cuddle the rat a bit. *** PM Vydea: What about the kenku? PM Rook: They're watching you but they don't seem hostile anymore. PM Rook: They've mostly been concerned with putting out the fire. PM Rook: Once that's mostly under control, they set to cleaning up, including mopping up the blood. PM Rook: They seem to just work here. PM Ander: "If the Kenku go missing, that might be more suspicious. Again, only so much Carrick can do. He can't arrest us for stealing things he already stole himself." PM Kite: Unlikely. PM *** Vydea tucks her dagger away with a shrug. *** PM Ander: "...by the way, should we be worried about all those lighty bits?" PM *** Ander points at the faerie fire. *** PM Rook: It's probably gone away by now. PM Ander: "Oh...they're gone...that's good." PM Rook: So you guys leave? PM *** Ander does *** PM *** Vydea will follow wherever the group goes. ***